


Bon Appétit

by Antares



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, M/M, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Daniel in a restaurant. They are cooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



This is the cover art for kaige68's wonderful story: Fusion: http://kaige68.livejournal.com/284013.html

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049078) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68)




End file.
